The need for modalities to curb the spiraling costs of professional services, which is driven in large part by expense related to legal costs and the cost of insurance protection against law suits, is widely recognized. This problem is disproportionately severe in the realm of medico-legal issues and is a major problem for virtually all providers of professional services and in the service industry, in general. In many cases, physicians are relocating, retiring or changing profession. Hospitals are curbing services at the cost of declining quality of care or are closing their doors, in many cases after over one hundred years of community care. Legal defense and extremely high settlements have created insurmountable debts. Similar high cost of client-initiated law suits are impacting virtually all professions. Thus, the need to avoid litigious clients and situations is obvious and identification of multiple client and situational factors by a system which enables professional service providers to pre-screen and identify clients who have a greater than average potential for initiating law suits is important in order to minimize the ultimate risk of litigation against the physician as well as other professionals.